The OtherSide
by Princess Blueberry
Summary: J'étais au courant depuis peu de l'existence des loup-garous et des vampires. J'en étais fascinée, replongée dans le monde de l'enfance, où chaque rêve pouvait encore prendre vie. Seulement, j'étais naïve et j'avais omis un détail...
1. Résumé

**THE OTHERSIDE**

**_Résumé_**

J'étais au courant depuis peu de l'existence des loup-garous et des vampires. Ils vivaient parmi nous, humains. J'en étais fascinée, replongée dans le monde de l'enfance, où chaque rêve pouvait encore prendre vie. Seulement, j'étais naïve et j'avais omis ce que cela impliquait, car le rêve ne serait pas s'il n'y avait pas de cauchemars pour équilibrer. La réalité était bien cruelle. Elle me fit découvrir l'autre monde. _Le monde du mal._


	2. Partie I: PROLOGUE

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

**_Ça fait longtemps... Je bloque un peu sur les autres fictions, désolée. Mais j'ai vu pour la première fois Jennifer's Body, et j'ai été comme... inspirée._**

**_Enfin, bref. Vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ce prologue. ^-^_**

**_Bonne Lecture !_ **

**Disclaimer**: _**Stephenie Meyer ! (Vous avez lu Les Âmes Vagabondes ?)**_

**THE OTHERSIDE**

**PARTIE I : Transformation  
><strong>

_**PROLOGUE**_

Il n'y avait pas une grande distance qui nous séparaient la mer et moi. Même pas trois mètres. Je parvenais à apercevoir ses immenses vagues roulant sur l'océan déchaîné. L'écume blanche s'en échappant faisait telle des chutes de dentelles perdues. Il faisait froid. Il planait dans l'air comme un jus salé, des effluves maritimes. Du ciel ruisselaient des milliers de larmes glacées qui se joignaient vivement à l'eau violente, désespérée. Les nuages éplorés et habillés de deuil avaient déjà caché l'astre du jour. J'avançai de deux pas. Et comme s'_**il**_ s'était emparé de mes pensées, _**il**_ cria, emplissant mon crâne de _**sa**_ voix de ténor :

« **BELLA ! Ne fais pas ça !** »

_**Son**_ autorité m'avait tant manquée... Pendant ces longs mois où _**il**_ avait été absent, je n'avais entendu _**sa**_ voix que deux fois. Ces seules fois furent les jours les moins mornes de ma vie sans _**lui**_. Les plus dangereux, également. L'ayant bien remarqué, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour être intéressée par cette falaise vertigineuse. Au loin, j'avais vu ces homme-loups plonger un par un. Je voulais faire pareil. Être libre pour une fois, et mourir en _**l**_'entendant une dernière fois. J'étais folle, je le savais. Mais il le fallait.

« **Pourquoi ? **_**TU**_** n'es plus là afin de m'en empêcher...** »

Contre les rafales de vents se cognèrent mes mots insolents. Des mots que ciel, falaise, mer avaient entendus. À l'instar du vampire qui avait piétiné mon cœur. _**Il**_ me répondit :

«** La promesse ! Tu m'as promis.** »

Cette sentence provoqua en moi de spasmes légers. Qu'étaient-ils ? Je riais ! Mais, c'était un rire froid. Froid comme le vent, comme _**sa**_ peau albâtre... C'était un rire dur. Dur comme le rocher essence de la falaise, comme _**son**_ corps musclé... C'était un rire fou. Fou comme le saut que je projetais d'exécuter, comme ce qu'_**il**_ me disait autrefois –qu'_**il**_ « m'aimait . » C'était un rire triste. Triste comme le temps, comme ce que je _**lui **_dis :

« **Et **_**toi **_**? **_**Tu**_** m'avais promis l'éternité à tes côtés. Pourtant...** »

Ne complétant pas ma phrase, j'avançai encore. Quelques cailloux égarés roulèrent sous mes pieds déchaussés. Puis, telle la suite logique des événements, je plongeai dans le vide. M'envahirent alors mille et mille sensations. Ce sentiment d'irréel, de rêve ce vent qui caressa mon ventre et mon visage mes cheveux que je ne sentis plus mon corps dont j'avais l'impression d'être séparée ! La fusion avec l'air ! Je fus l'air, je fus le vent ! Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Soudain, je m'enfonçai dans les flots. J'avais été l'air, je fus l'eau. J'étais mer, j'étais vagues, j'étais écume. Alors, je LA vis. Sa crinière rousse flottant entre mes bras, son corps froid nageant en moi et ses yeux sangs où on y voyait brûler le feu dément. C'était elle ! L'objet de ma haine, l'objet de mon ressentiment. La cause de ma peur, la cause de ma frayeur ! C'était elle. Victoria.

S'imprégnant de la force de mon mal, mes mains gigantesques surgirent et s'abattirent sur la vampire, agitant les poissons et animaux habitant en moi. Un à un, ses bras, ses pieds, ses jambes, ses mains, et sa tête furent séparés par mes féroces vagues. Ma fureur me guidait. Comme une furie, je dispersai ses membres aux quatre coins de mon être. Le doux parfum de sa souffrance me parvint. Il était sa douleur, mais mon bonheur à moi. Doucement, tranquillement, je me souvins de Bella Swan. Oui, car c'était elle que j'étais. Mon esprit revint peu à peu dans mon enveloppe charnelle. Un être au loin cria mon nom. Je ne fus pas à même de le reconnaître. Qui était-ce ? Était-ce lui qui l'avait éteinte ? La lumière, s'il-vous-plaît !

[…]

« **- C'est impossible !**

** - Est-ce possible d'être un loup-garou ? **»

[…]

« **-Allo ?**

** - …**

** - Ah, Charlie !**

** - …**

** - Elle dort déjà.**

** - C'est ça, bonne nuit.** »

[…]

« **Emilie peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, BELLA N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE !** »

**[C'est tout pour l'instant]**

**_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, sans vous, je ne suis rien !_**

**_Bisous ~_**


End file.
